El cumpleaños de Regulus Black
by Hope Withesoul Snape
Summary: A veces los regalos mas significativos provienen de quien menos te lo esperas, Regulus aprendió esto en su cumpleaños número 16.


Cumpleaños de Regulus Black.

El joven mago suspiró al verse en el espejo, pensó que no se veía mal, lucia elegante en su nueva túnica de gala, llevaba con orgullo el medallón de Slytherin que le dieron sus padres como regalo, con el porte digno de los Black; quizá no era tan atractivo como su hermano, pero no era nada feo.

Realmente nunca había sido una persona que disfrutara de asistir a eventos sociales, pero su madre se había empeñado en organizar esa cena en honor a su cumpleaños ¿Quién era él para quitarle esa alegría? se estremeció de emoción al pensar en eso: era su aniversario numero dieciséis ¡solo un año mas y oficialmente seria mayor de edad! estaba ansioso de demostrarle a todos que era capaz de borrar el enorme disgusto que había dado Sirius al irse de casa, el hermano menor devolvería al hogar la honra que el mayor había quitado.

Aun faltaba un rato antes de que tuviese que bajar a atender a los invitados, él supuso que serian los de siempre: sus primos, sus tíos, algunos amigos (principalmente del equipo de Quidditch), y uno que otro personaje invitado por su madre (conveniente a sus relaciones sociales). Se sentó en su escritorio a ordenar algunos recortes de periódico que hablaban sobre "él que no debe ser nombrado" el joven lo admiraba mucho y comulgaba totalmente con sus ideas, sobre todo con la de hacer que los magos salieran de sus escondites y enseñar a los muggles cual era su lugar. Como buen Slytherin era sumamente ambicioso; sin embargo, con la idea de la pureza de sangre aun tenia ciertas reservas, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido hacia unos cuantos días. El muchacho agitó la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, no era el momento para ellos, pero ¿cómo dejas de pensar en algo tan… extraño y profundamente perturbador? Dejó en paz los recortes y se dirigió a su armario, del cual obtuvo una pequeña caja de madera, se sentó sobre la cama y de la cajita abierta sacó lo que parecían ser unos trípticos doblados, hecho de papel Muggle y con fotografías inmóviles en brillantes colores, los cuales miró con un deje de nostalgia en los ojos y se recostó sobre la colcha color verde, recordando aquel día en que pareció dudar de todo en lo que siempre había creído.

Todo había empezado por las constantes burlas de Cissy sobre el hecho de que él nunca había pisado Londres muggle sin supervisión adulta, era una especie de travesura y tradición entre los jóvenes de sangre pura pasar una tarde solos curioseando en aquel lugar, y a un joven serio como Regulus nunca le había llamado la atención esas cosas, pero accedió a ir con su prima solo para que no estuviera molestándolo.

Llegaron al "caldero chorreante" usando la red flú, bebieron un poco de jugo de calabaza, cambiaron sus túnicas por ropas muggles (de ultima moda, según Cissy) y emprendieron su caminata por la ciudad, debía admitir que Londres era una ciudad interesante a pesar del constante ruido hecho por los transportes muggles. Regulus se entretuvo en el escaparate de una librería tratando de averiguar que tipo de cosas leían los no-mágicos, Cissy lo jaló por un brazo y entraron al local, curiosearon un rato entre los estantes, el joven se interesó particularmente en los libros de historia, estaba hojeando un tomo ilustrado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba solo, miró a un lado y a otro sin encontrar a su prima, comenzaba a asustarse cuando la vio en las revistas observando la moda muggle del momento, a sus espaldas una risita suave llamó su atención, era una chica de lacio cabello castaño que le llegaba al hombro, de bonita figura, y unos ojos cafés que irradiaban alegría.

-Te da miedo quedarte solo ¿verdad?- la muchacha salió detrás del estante donde estaba y caminó hacia Regulus con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Disculpe?- el chico estaba muy sorprendido por la desenfadada actitud de la joven.

-Solo digo que ya estas muy grande para perderte en una librería, ¿no?, hola, soy Connie- al tiempo que decía esto la joven estiraba su mano hacia el mago. Regulus no estrecho la mano que se le ofrecía (después de todo era una muggle), sino que contesto con una voz que pretendía ser airada –Se que no me voy a perder en este lugar, es solo que no quiero dejar sola a mi acompañante- La chica aun sonreía, bajó la mano y volvió la vista hacia Narcisa quien seguía mirando las revistas –Ah si, muy linda ¿es tu novia?- Definitivamente la discreción o los modales no eran el fuerte de la chica – Disculpe, debo retirarme- y caminó hacia la rubia pero la chica lo siguió a lo largo del pasillo y antes de que pudiese alcanzar a Cissy, Connie se puso a su lado –Bueno, si no es tu novia debe ser tu familiar ¿tu hermana?- Regulus estaba sorprendido con la locuacidad de la chica, en cierta forma le recordaba a Sirius. Narcisa había observado como reaccionaba Regulus ante el acorralamiento de la chica y una idea traviesa surgió en su mente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Regulus llevaba un rato caminado por las calles de Londres muggle, acompañando a dos chicas, las cuales miraban todo con alegría, señalando cuando algo les gustaba, mientras avanzaban Connie fotografiaba todo lo que llamaba su atención: hasta ahí todo bien, ella no era mala compañía y hasta hacia reír a Narcisa, pero no podía confiarse, sabia que algo tramaba su prima y no quería averiguar que era. Los tres jóvenes se detuvieron en una pequeña cafetería y pidieron limonada para refrescarse, mientras las chicas iban al tocador, el mago miraba por la ventana preguntándose que esperar de su prima y jugueteaba distraídamente con los panfletos publicitarios que habían solicitado en un lugar de atención turística. La respuesta llegó en forma de una Connie que venia sola.

- ¿Y Cissy?- mientras preguntaba sintió un estremecimiento de miedo

-Me dijo que se tenía que ir, porque tenía un asunto urgente que atender y me dio esto para ti- al tiempo que lo decía le extendió al mago un libro de notas, el joven lo abrió con manos nerviosas, escrito en una de sus páginas decía:

_Querido Regulus:_

_Se que te vas a enojar mucho y honestamente no me importa, me voy, a ver que haces con la chica… te dejo dinero muggle y las señas de como llegar al "caldero chorreante". Te espero en casa para que me devuelvas mi libro de notas, procura llegar antes de la cena._

_Cissy._

El mago sintió que todo su alrededor se movía, se quedó sin aliento y se dejó caer en la silla, Connie se alarmó un poco al ver que su acompañante perdía color, le sirvió un vaso de limonada con bastante hielo, el mago se lo bebió rápidamente, comenzó a estrujar los panfletos evidenciando su nerviosismo; ahí estaba, un sangre pura, solo por primera vez en el mundo muggle, sentado con una extraña, sin saber que hacer; se sentía tan cómodo como se hubiese sentido un gato en una perrera.

-No te gusta la idea de estar solo conmigo ¿eh?- la chica lo miraba con suspicacia -no te preocupes, yo entiendo, si te quieres ir no te detendré, pero creo que si lo haces le estarás dando el gusto a tu prima, deberías disfrutar la ocasión y así enseñarle que una tontería como esta bromita no te afecta- Connie miraba a Regulus por sobre su vaso de limonada, sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Por qué supones que es una broma?- preguntó mientras miraba nervioso por la ventana

-Pues por muchas cosas, pero sobre todo por la actitud de ella- Connie dejó el vaso a un lado y suspiró -se ve que ustedes son de clase alta y por ende deben tener ciertas normas sobre con quien relacionarse ¿no es así?, si de repente me propuso dar un paseo con ustedes, siendo una completa extraña que se ve que no tiene dinero es que algo tramaba,y si se fue sin pagar la cuenta no te preocupes yo invito, no soy tan pobre- El joven sintió como le rubor cubría sus mejillas (ella si que era perspicaz), aunque no podía decirle que sus prejuicios eran por otras causas y no por las económicas.

-No te preocupes, no es dinero el problema- Muy a su pesar el mago sonreía levemente, preguntándose hacia donde estaría "el caldero chorreante" habían dado muchas vueltas y se sentía perdido y por ser menor de edad no podía usar magia para llegar ahí.

-¡Ah! Entonces es que eres tímido ¿no?- de nuevo el mago se sonrojó

-Tampoco es eso…- pero el sonrojo se hizo más intenso –Es que no conozco bien la ciudad y debo verme en un lugar con alguien-

-Si quieres te ayudo a llegar, a mi también me sirve para conocer Londres y una vez ahí te dejare en paz ¿Qué te parece?- El mago valoró la oferta y pensó que le vendría bien la ayuda de una muggle en ese mundo medio desconocido para él, y además la chica había ofrecido dejarlo en paz al llegar al destino.

-Creo que es una buena idea, muchas gracias.

Después de revisar las señas que Narcisa había dejado escritas, Connie y Regulus se vieron inmersos en una aventura divertida y emocionante para llegar al antiguo pub mágico (lo que les tomo todo el día), por primera vez el mago vio una faceta distinta de los muggles; eran amables, alegres, groseros, inteligentes, idiotas, vamos, que no eran tan distintos de los magos. Y eso lo puso a pensar sobre que tan acertadas estaban las ideas sobre la pureza de sangre e inferioridad de los muggles.

-Te ves muy joven, deberás tener unos 15 años ¿tal vez?- El joven la miro ofendido –En unos días cumplo dieciséis y…- la chica dio vuelta en una esquina, Regulus la seguía tratando de no perderle el paso-Y dime ¿tienes novia?- El mago se sonrojó levemente, se estaba acostumbrando a que la chica le hiciera esa clase de preguntas -¿no crees que eso es muy personal?- la muggle lo miró con aire divertido -eso quiere decir que no- Regulus miraba distraído los edificios del Londres muggle mas para disimular que para otra cosa -¿Ya te dieron tu primer beso?- al escuchar esto, el sangre pura casi choca con un buzón de correo, la chica soltó una leve carcajada-Creo que eso es un no- Regulus estaba dividido entre el deseo de llegar pronto a casa y la curiosidad que esa muggle desenfadada le producía -Mi madre dice que esas cosas llegaran en el momento apropiado, con la persona apropiada- la chica lo miro y levanto una ceja -¡vas a cumplir dieseis años y nunca te han besado?- el chico ya estaba empezando a preguntarse si no faltaría mucho para llegar al vejo pub, esa charla lo estaba incomodando de una manera muy extraña-Tengo otras cosas en mente y no esas banalidades y ademas...- Connie se detuvo, comprobó el nombre de una calle, volvió a mirar las indicaciones escritas y le devolvió la libreta de notas al muchacho–Ya llegamos, esta es la calle, solo debes buscar el local indicado, voy a seguir por otra avenida a ver que mas puedo conocer de esta ciudad- Regulus estaba sorprendido por la capacidad para cambiar de tema que tenia la chica – Y por cierto… feliz cumpleaños, aunque ya se que es unos días, te adelanto un regalo- el joven mago no supo como reaccionar cuando la chica se acercó a él y le dio su primer beso en los labios, uno muy suave y discreto, impropio de una chica tan indecorosa, luego Connie lo abrazó, lo miro a los ojos y al ver el estupor en su cara sonrió -¿Qué pasa? Solo creo que eres muy guapo y no me resistí, en fin, cuídate mucho- La muggle remprendió el camino dejando al joven en medio de la acera sin saber que hacer hasta que la perdió de vista.

Regulus volvió a casa, pero ya no volvió a ver a su prima, no se alarmó por que sabia que rara vez cenaba en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, así que solo esperaría hasta la cena que darían sus padres con motivo de su cumpleaños, para devolverle su libro de notas y hacerle pagar su bromita.

¿le gustaba esa chica?, no, apenas la había conocido y el no creía en esas tonterías del amor a primera vista,ademas era solo una muggle, aunque debía admitir que le llamaba la atención su inmensa desfachatez y su peculiar alegría ¿ algún día la volvería a ver?, y ademas estaba el hecho de que su primer beso se lo dio una muggle, era todo muy perturbador. Kreacher lo saco de sus pensamientos informándole que debía bajar para recibir a sus invitados. El mago se levantó de la cama, guardo los papeles muggles en su túnica, bajo a recibir a sus invitados, solo hubo una novedad, Lucius Malfoy acompañando a Narcisa.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, los adultos se quedaron haciendo sobremesa y los jóvenes se fueron a instalar junto a la chimenea del salón; pero antes de que Regulus pudiese hablar con Narcisa, Malfoy lo apartó para hacerle una propuesta "interesante" para su futuro, hablaron en susurros por un buen rato, cuando terminaron, luego de unos instantes de reflexión, Regulus saco los folletos muggles de su bolsillo y los arrojó al fuego. Dando la espalda a las llamas, miro a todos los ahí reunidos y dijo en voz alta sonando muy seguro:

-¿Cuando?

Fin.


End file.
